Joke's On You
by PinkScissorLuv
Summary: Determined to win Sikowitz's April Fools' prank-week competition, Tori has a strategy to be the Queen of Pranks of Hollywood Arts and she needs some help from her best friend. Tandre one-shot. Fluffy like a marshmallow.


**Happy April Fools' Day, readers! So yeah, in the spirit of the annual prank-day, I wrote a Tori/André one-shot. And no, I'm not trying to troll you or pull a prank on you, this is 100% Tandré. :) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: UGH. Do I have to tell you that I don't own any trademarked thing in this here fan fiction of mine? Victorious writers/producers like Dan Schneider or singers like Taylor Swift don't post fanfics online, do they? Of course not so… yeah, you get the idea.**

* * *

Just as Sikowitz announced a prank-week contest on April Fools' Day, the 1st of April, Tori hatched a plan of action intended to ultimately win the 'King or Queen of Pranks' crown, extra credit and a free backstage pass to an unannounced Taylor Swift concert the following week. She's always been competitive in almost every contest held within Hollywood Arts and she would do literally _anything_ to win at least one.

She smiled smugly as she fantasized her awesome victory after beating, pranking and eliminating everyone while on her way to being the next Prank Queen of Hollywood Arts. But of course, she didn't want to look like some idiot smiling at herself while alone at the hallway of her school.

There she saw André Harris, her musically talented best friend, opening his locker as he played the built-in keyboard with his fast-moving fingers. There's my target, she thought. Not only does she want to win the contest but also she'd love to spend more and more time with him for harboring her feelings for her best friend is something she can't take for the past months, or even years.

"Hey André!" She smiled as she approached him. He turned his head and was pleasantly surprised to see his favorite Vega who has absolutely lovely cheekbones.

"Oh. Sup Tor!" He smiled back.

"I-I-I... I was just wondering," Tori paused. She just stared at him. _Oh look at those dreamy eyes._ Then she jumped back to reality. André raised both of his eyebrows, much to his curiosity. "I mean, since we're like best friends and all and," He grew more curious. Is she being serious or is she kidding me, he thought.

"And you said that we're always on the same team, and Sikowitz started this prank competition for the whole week and I know we _both_ want that winning title and the stuff the winner gets, so... do you want to team up so we can beat everyone and win?"

He was impressed by the idea. "Sounds great but I thought there's only one victor and we can't have two." The half-Latina laughed at his The Hunger Games reference.

"I'm not done explaining yet. After everyone's eliminated, we get a final, legendary battle to find out who wins. Huh, huh? Ya like that, huh?" She lightly punches him in the arm.

"This isn't some prank of yours that you're trying to pull on me, is it?" She shakes her head.

André nods of interest and the two shake hands. "It's on, muchacha."

**~oOo~**

The duo was sitting together on the couch at the Vega residence. While Tori brought out her PearPad 2.0 and made a checklist of materials needed for their master plan, André observed carefully the random things on the coffee table. This included a boxing glove, bags of flour and homemade green slime and a lot more bizarre stuff. Well it _is_ April Fools', isn't it?

"You got the water balloons?"

"Check."

"Boxing glove?"

"Check."

"Slime?"

"Check."

"Five empty glasses?"

"Check."

"Giant Nerf gun?"

"Check."

"Nuts and bolts and other mechanical chiz?"

"Check, check and check."

About ten more materials later, the two were ready to set them up for their planned 4-day pranking spree. Tori grabbed the fake knife from the coffee table and attempted to attach it to a violin, just like what they used for their awful short film, "Socks & Violins." After every failed attempt, she thought to herself that it's really difficult.

André found a solution, "Do you seriously remember how to place it inside? We could've just gotten the old violin prop we used for our short film; we successfully filmed a good enough remake of it so we didn't need it anymore anyway."

"Trina sold it on eBay already because she said she can't have fame if she doesn't have a fortune and all that. And come on, I can totally do this. What can't _the_ Tori Vega do?" Tori joked. André rolled his eyes.

"Really, you can?"

"No. April Fools!" She laughed hard that it even made André chuckle. They burst into laughter. "Oh, shut up will you."

After their crazy laughter which lasted just a few seconds, Tori resumed trying to attach the fake knife to the violin, though it obviously showed that she really can't do it… to him at least. André tried to give her a hand to help her. "Let me help you with that, aiiight?"

The two had shown to be seated a little closer to each other. It made Tori look at him and giggle. "You can't possibly do it too, can you?"

"Of course I can. I'm _the _André Harris," he teased. As she laughed with him, Tori's cheeks flushed and she was trying to hide her face from it. Good thing that he didn't notice her blushing.

"Okay, okay. I admit it, I can't do it either. Joke's on you." Tori gave him an _I-knew-it _look. André let go of the violin and scraped some flour, throwing a handful at Tori. She gasped and throws some back at him. The platonic pair burst into laughter once more.

After a few seconds – just like before – they stopped laughing and helped each other wipe the flour off from their faces. They let out a giggle or a chuckle every other second. Just having fun they were.

The two friends then realized how close they were to one another at that moment. Tori couldn't help herself anymore. Maybe this is my chance, she thought. So she leaned in and kissed him gently. She placed her hands on his dreads and playfully and slowly twisted them.

André was shocked by what Tori did. He didn't pull away and he kissed back, closing his eyes. He put his hands on her face and pulled her closer to him. One can tell that both were enjoying the moment. It turned out that André had the same feelings for Tori just as Tori had feelings for him. It was magical for both of them.

A couple of minutes passed and they're still kissing. As they came close to making out, they realized what they were doing and they pulled away. Both of them widened their eyes.

"Whoa," Tori said.

"Whoa indeed."

Cue short silence.

"So that means we're dating now, right?" André asked. Tori was relieved she felt him returning the kiss, or else she would screw up their dynamic. She smiles, "Sikowitz had never made a rule to not date while you're in the competition, had he? And we're eliminated from the contest anyway, since we threw flour at each other."

That meant a thousand yeses to the piano-playing musician, thus starting their relationship. He smiled. "No regrets on that?"

"Nope, 'cause now I'm dating one of the most talented and hottest guys I've ever met." They smiled at each other.

"I love you," André said.

"Love you too." They resumed kissing, neglecting all the random materials they set up for their pranking plan, because they don't care about some April Fools' competition chiz and in that moment, they had each other.

* * *

**There ya go! I'm kind of thinking of making a longer one-shot of the April Fools' competition based on this fic. Like some sort of episode-long one-shot which may contain some of my favorite ships. I'm just thinking, though. And my other two fanfics, "I'll Be Your Storm" and "What The Hell" will be updated soon. Just wait. :)**

**Oh and for those asking themselves, 'Who the heck would want to use Taylor Swift as a singer that HA students like?' Idk. She's no problem to me, even tho she kind of can't stay single for a while. Just like Tori trololololol and some other HA students like André lol. But seriously. I know some people still admire T-Swift. Haters gunna hate. **

**Love it, hate it? I know I kind of fell flat at the last part, probably kind of cheesy or somethin', but just tell me what you guys think! Make sure to review! Pretty please with a cherry on top? xo**


End file.
